


Every Time

by PurpleProsaist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo has a copy of the Ainulindalë bc reasons, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, The Music of the Ainur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleProsaist/pseuds/PurpleProsaist
Summary: And it was a favorite melody...A conversation at sunset.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Every Time

" _I_ couldn't tell you whether any of it is true, of course, but Bilbo believes in it. So there's something to it, I think. It's nice to sit and ponder on." Frodo appeared quite thoughtful indeed, tracing the tome's edges with a thoughtless finger. 

"Aye, must be somethin' to it," Sam agreed in earnest, even if the rosy glow of the sunset against Frodo's cheek would have been persuasion enough. "Elves can't live for that long without knowing a lot of truth, I reckon." 

"Yes! You're right. But they must get very bored as well. Oh but it's music," Frodo turned to him, grinning. "It is all _music!_ I believe that much must be true. Have you ever felt life as a song, Sam?" 

At the very least, every time Frodo looked at him like that. And it was a favorite melody, the way Frodo's tongue always lilted his name. Suddenly, Sam wished to ask whether he had ever heard the subtle sigh of a flower blooming. Or if he thought the creek babbled its merry accompaniment to the birdsong. "Sometimes," he said. 

They sat awhile longer, each listening to the reflection of the world through the other's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading this lil blurb! <3 <3 <3  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
